


The sexual tension between me and disappearing.

by Freddia



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: A collection of moments to understand how Froy disappeared from social media.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The sexual tension between me and disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Froy is busy, okay?, I would be too if I lived with Richard Madden.
> 
> Thank you so mucho to @drinkingstars 
> 
> she's the one who helps me correct my awful grammar.

Froy sighed with pleasure. He bit his lip, squirmed on the mattress and brought one of his hands down to the head between his legs, tangling his fingers in the soft silver hair. 

"Mmm ... Dios ..." he groaned. He could feel the wet tongue and warm mouth around his dick, squeezing him.

"You're driving me crazy" he said, raising one of his hands to cover his eyes "Please ..."

He began to see small stars of colours, his body starting to catch fire. Two strong hands held him steady on the mattress.

"Ahh ... fuck!" Froy screamed, with a shock of pleasure that ran through his skin.

His breathing was wrecked and his heart was pounding inside his sweat-covered body.

"Good morning," said a soft voice in his ear.

"Buenas…" he whispered.

At last he was able to open his eyes a bit, and found a blue ocean in the eyes watching him back. He was about to speak, but Richard seemed to want to go on. He began to kiss and caress his skin, getting comfortable between Froy’s legs.

He was still floating, feeling the pleasure in his relaxed body. He felt like waves at sea, washing over him, felt a breeze against his sweaty skin, then heard the singing of birds ... which was a bit annoying.

"What's that noise?" Froy asked, frowning.

"Your mobile going off on the floor," Richard replied.

"Oh."

Froy didn't even remember his cell phone starting to ring. He had blocked notifications, and had chosen a particular song for his mom and dad. If he didn't hear one of those songs, he didn't bother looking at the device.

He used to be a social media creature, posting selfies or videos all the time. 

“Mmm… yeah,” Froy moaned again, ignoring the phone.

“You’re still so open,” Richard said, still between his legs.

“We fucked almost the entire night,” Froy groaned.

“Almost?” Richard asked as he started to move.

Froy smiled. He was a little tired, but they could sleep all day if they wanted. There wasn't much to do.

Whoever it was ringing his phone would have to wait.

_

Froy woke up hungry and disoriented. He went to the refrigerator and began to prepare a sandwich, making one for Richard too. He knew he was awake and hungry just like him, but he didn't want to get out of bed yet.

His cell phone vibrated on the table. He looked while he ate his sandwich, and saw notifications in his school group. He thought he had silenced that chat group, but realized it had somehow already been a year. 

Froy silenced the chat again for a year, and he was about to respond to a couple of his classmates, but at that moment Richard appeared in the kitchen wearing only his black boxers.

His cell phone went back to the table, and they brought their sandwiches back to bed.

_

In the summer, he had taken a selfie in the pool. It had turned out quite well, and he was determined to upload it to his Instagram account. He was making his post, when he saw Richard leaving the house, and getting into the pool.

Froy left his cell phone on the side of the pool, and swam over to his gorgeous man.

"What were you doing?" Richard asked.

"Just waiting for you," Froy responded.

Richard bit his lower lip and his blue eyes locked on him. Froy could feel a surge of anticipation run through his body.

What was he going to do before? He completely forgot about it when Richard hugged him around his waist and began to devour him.

_

He was lurking down Twitter and leaving likes to a few posts. He read some stupid people supporting Trump and was about to reply, starting a pointless fight…. but luckily at that moment he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

He could no longer remember what he was going to do, he could only think of Richard taking a shower ... alone.

Froy left the twitter fight on the couch and ran up the stairs. He undressed completely in the bedroom before going in.

Richard was turned with his back to him, the foam of soap and shampoo covering his body, the steam from the hot water fogging the glass.

Froy knocked, watching as Richard jumped, a bit scared.

"Bloody hell, Froylan!" he said, startled.

Froy placed a kiss on the glass and smiled.

Richard's anger disappeared completely when he looked at him. He drew a heart on the steam left by the hot water.

Froy rested his lips on the heart he had drawn, and Richard did the same, sealing the kiss with the glass in between.

“Come in with me,” Richard said. 

“It’s not safe, Rico,” Froy joked. “Covid, you know?”

Froy put both of his hands on the glass, and Richard did the same on the other side.

“Touch me,” Froy demanded.

“How?” Richard tilted his head.

“Use your imagination,” Froy said, taunting him.

Froy pressed his body against the glass door when Richard tried to open it.

His boyfriend had no choice but to obey him and play his game, and began to touch his body separated by the glass. Froy closed his eyes and groaned, imagining Richard's hands on him.

“Kiss me,” Richard asked.

Froy licked the glass door like a little cat looking for affection, and Richard tried to open the door again, but Froy stopped him.

“So, you want to play, eh?” Richard said.

“Siempre,” Froy replied.

Richard stepped away from the door and went back under the shower. He touched his own body all over, until he reached for his erection and began to stroke, masturbating in front of Froy’s watchful eye.

Richard had won this game so easy. He smiled at him when Froy opened the glass door.

“You give up that fast?” Richard said, shaking his head.

“I’m a good loser,” Froy explained.

“You were not even trying,” Richard pointed out. “I thought you wanted to play.”

“I got impatient,” Froy said, trying to get close enough to kiss him, but Richard stopped him.

“Do you think you can do whatever you want with me all the time?” Richard asked.

“Well… yes,” Froy said, simply.

Richard started to protest, but then he smiled, and let Froy kiss him. Froy knew he was right.  
_

It was raining... again. 

Maybe he should do a question and answer game on instagram, that was something he could handle, and he hadn't had contact with his fans for a long time. He had already posted a photo of the living room window full of water droplets. At the moment, his headstone in the cemetery would say that he died of boredom.

Richard came home from the set and he was still lying on the couch.

“Froy?” Richard called.

“Mmh?”

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“Not much… I’m in here,” Froy said, louder.

Richard walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

“Come here...” Richard asked, pulling Froy closer.

Froy put his cell phone on the coffee table and climbed onto Richard's body, into his lap.

“Thank you,” Richard said.

“For what?”

“I know you miss the LA house. It’s a little boring here.”

“It’s okay,” Froy said.

“No, It’s not okay. I miss the house too, our eternal summer…”

“You needed to come do work,” Froy said, understanding.

“And you came with me, thanks for that,” Richard said.

“You won't get rid of me so easily,” Froy grinned.

“I mean it… please promise me that you’re going to tell me if you’re not happy,” Richard said, sweetly.

“Do I look unhappy to you?” Froy asked.

“No… not really,” Richard said, tracing Froy’s lips with the tips of his fingers.

“I did get a little bored,” Froy admitted.

Froy caught one of Richard’s fingers on his mouth, and sucked. “Well, I’m here now. Are you hungry?” Richard asked, watching him suck.

“A bit,” Froy said, being coy.

“A bit?... I’m starving!” Richard exclaimed.

Froy had never tried drugs. He was never going to do it, but he imagined their effects when he felt Richard's kisses, felt him slide into him with ease, as he was always ready.

Euphoria, hallucination, palpitations, relaxation, excitement.

He was going to explode.

“I’m coming, Rich… I’m comi…” Froy warned, quickly.

“God, look at you,” Richard said while on top of him. “All flushed and sweating and moaning my name… ”

“Yes, good… fuck, Richard!”

The last thing he remembered was a kind of ecstasy so strong that he believed he had fainted, and perhaps he did, because he woke up with the first rays of the morning sun, tangled with Richard's body still above him.  
_

Things were not good anywhere in the world. Coronavirus cases were out of control in England and the government had again taken isolation and restraint measures.

The gyms must close again for fifteen days, so they had to find a way to continue working out at home, at least a bit, so Richard was in the guest room doing some exercises.

Froy was in the mood to do a live on instagram, something short and fun, like he used to do long ago. He was going to let Richard know, so his boyfriend would not show up or accidentally let his voice be heard while Froy was streaming.

“Richard…” Froy called, walking into the guest room.

“Mmh?”

At that moment Froy forgot his own name. Richard was wearing a pair of black shorts, no shirt, a little sweaty, disheveled, and doing push-ups on the carpet.

“What is it, babe?” asked again.

“Eh, well I… can’t really remember” 

“Then it wasn’t so important.”

Richard finished doing his push-ups and rolled onto his back, lying on the floor, resting. Froy bit his lip to keep from moaning as he watched his chest rise and fall, still agitated.

He approached him like a predator ready to attack and stood over him, one foot on either side of his hip.

“What are you doing?” Richard asked.

“Filling my gallery with your beautiful face” he said, pointing his cell phone at him.

“No… I look terrible”

“You look pornographic.”

“Oh yeah?” said, posing for some pictures “And how’s that exactly?”

“Beautiful, erotic, hot, sensual…”

“That doesn’t sound real,” Richard said, always dismissing the praise.

“Oh, Rico. You’re real,” Froy said, lowering down until he could sit on the bulge sticking out of his shorts. “You’re so real.”

He brushed Richard’s lips with his before opening his mouth and sliding out his tongue. He could feel Richard moan when he moved a little on top of him.

“We could do our own porn movie,” Richard suggested.

“We would make millions of dollars,” Froy said, excitedly.

“No, it’s just for us,” Richard replied.

Later that night, they were both curled up in bed watching the best porn scene they had ever seen in their lives.

“The twink is so hot,” Richard said.

“Yeah, he’s alright but… I like the older guy.”

_

It was the first time in months that they had an argument, and it wasn’t even about them. 

“You take out the trash every day, but they take pictures of me the only time I carry the bag,” Froy protested.

Richard was distracted while typing something on his cell phone. The expression on his face told him that he was not in the mood ... and neither was he. 

Their bubble of love suddenly felt invaded.

He couldn't stand those photos, they were all over the place, but it wasn't the photos themselves, it was the fact that he looked like shit.

He searched his gallery for a selfie and posted it on Instagram for the first time in months.

“There,” Froy said, satisfied. “Who is the garbage man now?”

He heard Richard sigh wearily. He could see he was still angry and frustrated.

“What do you wanna eat tonight?” Froy asked to distract him.

“I don’t know… I’m not hungry, actually,” Richard replied.

“You have to eat something…”

“No, actually I don’t!”

Froy couldn't believe Richard spoke to him in that tone, the last time he had done it was when he messed up three of his black T-shirts when he put bleach in the washing machine.

“These pictures are not my fault, you know?” Froy said, frustrated with himself, with both of them.

“I know…” Richard said.

“Ok… maybe we can order a pizza, and watch some dumb movie,” Froy proposed, to change his mood.

“No… I… I’m going to bed now,” Richard said, sad. Froy could see the regret in his eyes.

Froy was going to protest, but he knew how much Richard appreciated intimacy. He was almost neurotic about his privacy, the privacy of the two of them.

That had been one of the reasons why he had decided to leave social media. People seemed hungry to know about them, people who didn't know them were judging them, judging Richard, and that was so unfair.

He ate some dinner alone. He wanted to give Richard the space he needed, but several hours had passed and he already missed him like crazy.

He finally quietly went to the bedroom. It smelled like almonds. Richard had used that soap that he liked so much. He could see him in bed, wrapped in the sheets and in the semi-darkness of the room.

Froy pulled his clothes off and crawled between the sheets, getting closer to his body but not disturbing him.

“I’m sorry” Richard whispered.

“What?”

The tone had been so soft that Froy thought he had imagined it. Richard’s back was to him, but he could imagine the sadness on his face.

"I never wanted to talk to you like that," Richard said.

“It's okay.”

“No, it’s not okay.”

“Hey...shhh,” Froy said, clinging his body close to Richard’s. “This wasn’t our fault, it was going to happen sooner or later.”

Richard didn't answer him, but Froy could still feel him tense and sad. It broke his heart, he wanted to see him happy every day.

Little by little, he left soft kisses on the nape of his neck, feeling his muscles relax.

“I just want to make you feel better,” Froy said.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Lick you open and fuck you,” Froy suggested, soft. 

There was a moment of silence, Froy could only remember two or three times that they had done that, and it had always been Richard who had asked, hungry for it.

“Sounds amazing,” Richard said.

“You’ll sound amazing in a bit,” Froy promised. 

Froy began to trace kisses down Richard's back, listening to him sigh. Hidden under the covers he got rid of Richard's underwear and laid many kisses on the beautiful cheeks of his ass.

There were a couple of things he'd learned about Richard in the few times he'd screwed him: he loved having things done to his ass, liked his tongue and fingers. He could dilate very fast. He could come without touching himself, and he liked being fucked a lot more than he let on sometimes.

Richard was soon a mess of moaning and shaking as Froy played with him, fingering his entrance. He felt so powerful when he pulled those sounds out of him. 

He wanted to fuck him so bad.

“Ready, papi?” Froy whispered over his ear.

“You got so good at this,” Richard said. 

“I have learned from the best.”

Very carefully and patiently, Froy entered Richard's body and his brain was overcome with a thick cloud of lust and adoration.

“I love you,” Froy said.

“Me too… bloody hell, me too,” Richard answered him, searching for his lips.

Richard shifted position, getting more comfortable on the bed, propping himself up on his hands and his knees. Froy buried his fingers in his hips, speeding up his movements, going faster and deeper.

“Tell me…” Froy moaned. “Tell me when I reach that perfect spot.”

Froy was always concerned about his performance. He wanted to be as good as Richard, wanted to give him the same pleasure that Richard gave him.

“Feels so good,” Richard said.

“You like this more than you think,” Froy told him.

“I like it when it's you,” Richard agreed.

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” Froy said, suddenly.

“Am I so tight?” Richard asked, surprising Froy.

“Yeah, so tight,” he groaned.

“Let me see you,” Richard demanded, rolling them over on the bed and laying down, spreading his legs, so Froy could follow.

“Fuck me, hard,” Richard begged. “... and look at me while you do it.”

Froy tried to obey, give him what he wanted. Richard was such a beautiful and passionate man, and it made him feel a little nervous.

“Yeah, that’s right…” Richard encouraged him. “You’re doing amazing, just like that… ”

“Yes?”

“Yes… look at me,” Richard said, grabbing his face.

It was such a different kind of pleasure. Sometimes Froy wasn't sure if it suited him or if he was good at it, but he certainly enjoyed having Richard under his will.

“Yeah… move your hips like that,” Richard said, teaching him.

Froy kept moving, in and out, watching Richard enjoying himself beneath him.

“Touch my ass,” Froy asked.

“And kiss my neck,” Richard added, both demanding what they wanted.

Froy could feel Richard's heart palpitations quicken, and his body tensed in a delicious attempt to delay the impending orgasm.

He could feel him so hard on his stomach. He tried to touch it to relieve him, but Richard prevented it.

“No…” Richard warned him. “Press me more against your body, I love the friction.”

“I love when you tell me what you want,” Froy said, more confident now. 

“Good, fuck me,” Richard gasped.

Froy gave everything he could, mimicking the moves Richard made every time he fucked him, and it was fucking working.

“Oh my god…” Richard moaned. 

“Are you close?”

“Yes… there, that’s the perfect spot,” Richard yelled.

Froy was so overjoyed, his body was filled with delicious pleasure that he could no longer control.

With the last neuron that worked in his brain, he kissed Richard, stifling his moan into his mouth, feeling the sticky heat between their bodies.

“Look at me,” Richard demanded again.

“Can’t… holy shit, no puedo,” Froy struggled.

“Puedes… come for me, come on… ”

One, two, three more penetrations and he emptied himself completely inside Richard.

They were a sticky sweaty mess trying to catch a bit of air.

“Let’s stay like this forever,” Froy said.

“Just you and me.”

“In another world...all our own.”

Froy waited for Richard's answer, but it never came because he had fallen asleep, which wasn't strange after the awesome fucking. He was so happy here.

“Podemos desaparecer… we can disappear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my crazy things.


End file.
